The Secret of Britannia (Re-written)
by Lovinglolipop0402
Summary: Deep in the woods behind England's house, there lived a secret only known by four people; Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland. This secret can never told to anybody, especially their youngest brother England. This secret is so dangerous it may just destroy our world, but when England starts to remember his forgotten past, will they risk telling him? (Not Hetaoni)
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Of Britannia**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Hey Guys! So here is the new version of TSOB! Chapter 1 is still pretty much the same and a few chapters might be, but I don't know just yet. I have greatly improved my writing skills since this story was first written, and as I am back in the Hetalia fandom I decided to re-write this story. It is completely written this time so you will get the whole story! Also there is not a lot of Ireland, he knows the secret but he cut ties with all but North. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE PICTURE, NOR DO I KNOW WHO DOES! IF IT IS YOURS, PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL EITHER CREDIT OR TAKE IT DOWN, DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU WISH!**

 _Deep in the woods behind England's house, there hides a secret only known by four people; Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland. This secret can never be told to anybody, especially not their youngest brother England, and this secret may just destroy our world. This is where our story begins..._

"Hey England! Where are you going?" Shouted a certain obnoxious American.

"Home!" England shouted back. He was having a bad day, he hasn't been sleeping very well lately and it caught up with him this morning, causing him to be late to the world meeting.

When he finally arrived Sealand was bothering the nations so he had to kick him out, with much protest from the young micronation. After that America started being obnoxious as per usual, and finally he just had to get a migraine.

So he decided to go home early, however America didn't let him even ten feet out of the door before he started shouting at the older man. So here is was, trying to outwalk the American to his car.

"Come on England, don't be like that it was just a joke! I didn't mean it!" America yelled again.

"Leave me alone America!"

"Not until you calm down."

"I am perfectly calm!"

"Then why are you storming off?"

England stopped walking and sighed turning to the American. "Listen Alfred, I have a headache and I just want to go home and sleep. So, please. Leave. Me. Be!"

America seemed to think for a moment "Well, if you have a headache you shouldn't be driving, I know I can drive you home!" He said taking England's arm, dragging him away from the Brit's car and to his own.

England struggled trying to pull his arm away. "What about my car?"

"I can come back and ask one of the other Countries to help me bring it to you."

"Fine, however you have to be quiet." He sighed in defeat.

"No, problem Iggy!" America shouted then noticed England place a hand to his head. "Oh, sorry Arthur."

For once in the American's life he remained silent the rest of the way to England's house. England was sleeping soundly in the passenger seat. America hesitated waking him up, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

"Arthur, we're here." America said quietly, gently shaking England's shoulder.

England blinked awake, looking at him as he processed what was said in his half asleep state. "Thank you America." He then groaned as he spotted the tan car in his driveway.

"What's wrong?" America asked worriedly.

"My brother is here." England sighed, annoyed.

"Cool, which one?"

"Wales. I just hope he didn't the others with him. I'm not in the mood to deal with them all right now."

America laughed. "I like Uncle Wales. He's like a calmer, more level headed you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" England asked, shocked.

"Nothing." America smiled, then gained a sympathetic look when England rubbed at his temples. "We could always go out for some tea and come back later. When you feel better."

"No, I might as well get this over with." England sighed as he stepped out of the car. "Thank you again Alfred."

"No problem. Bye Arthur!" America called back before driving away.

England waved and walked up the sidewalk. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, however before he could open it a blue uniform with two white sashes making an X shape replaced the door. England looked up at the man's fiery red hair and acidic green eyes.

"Scotland." He stated dully before trying to walk passed him. "Can I please enter my own home?" He asked after many futile attempts.

"Yes lad, but we need to talk." Scotland said, moving out of the way.

England entered and headed to the kitchen to make some tea. "What exactly do we need to talk about?"

"Apparently, you have been grumpier at the world meetings and actually fell asleep in the middle of some."

"Who exactly gave you this information?" He asked filling the kettle.

"Oh, you know; France, Portugal, Prussia told me once too."

"Prussia?"

"Yeah, believe it or not behind that annoying, narcissistic personality there is a bloke who cares about his friends." Scotland joked, smiling.

"It must be really deep down then, because I have never seen him recognize anyone else's feelings but his own." England joked back.

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about other countries."

England chuckled, despite the less than favorable situation as he started the kettle. "Would you like some tea Alistair?"

"No thank you."

The room got silent for a bit until England poured the tea into his cup. "Where is Dylan?" He asked, adding milk and sugar to the cup.

"He dropped me off here and took North on a road trip with him in my car. They also stole my card, the buggers didn't want to pay for gas on their little trip." Scotland said sounding annoyed.

"Ah. So I'm stuck with you?"

"Yup, just you and me."

"Lovely."

England headed into the living room and sat on his sofa. Scotland followed, taking a seat on the rocking chair in the corner.

"You know, you never told me what's wrong." Scotland said smirking.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry yourself with. I just can't get enough sleep."

"Why is that?"

"I've just been having some nightmares lately, it's quite pathetic really."

"Arthur Britannia Kirkland! If it makes you unable to give enough sleep it's serious, and it's not pathetic." Scotland said sternly.

"I am sleeping." England argued.

"But not enough. You are falling asleep in meetings, that should be all the proof you need." England remained quiet staring at his tea cup. Scotland sighed. "Look if you want to talk about it, I am willing to listen."

England seemed to think it over. "Alba, are you sure we don't have parents?"

Scotland's eye's widened. "Where did that come from?"

England shrugged. "During these nightmares, I would see a woman singing. She looked so sad, when she stopped she would call me her son and ask me to help her, but before I can she would be killed in the most gruesome way." He took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. "When I was little you told me countries don't have parents." He looked up at his brother with pleading eyes. "We don't right? It's all just some nightmare?"

"Arthur, countries don't have parents." Scotland said sternly.

"Even if the parent is a country?"

"Even if the parent is a country."

"Okay." He sighed and looked back down at the empty tea cup.

"How about I make some biscuits." Scotland said smiling shakily.

"Will they be edible this time?" England asked smirking.

Scotland looked offended, placing a hand on his chest. "My food is always edible!"

"Alistair, I can't keep your haggis down, and the other countries think I can stomach anything."

Scotland glared. "Touché."

Scotland waited until he heard England turn on the television.

He pulled out his phone and called his younger brother Wales. He peaked into the living room to make sure England would not be able to hear him. Sure enough, He was completely focused on an episode of Doctor Who. He went back into the kitchen when Wales answered.

"Yes, Alistair." He greeted sounding bored. Alistair could hear Northern Ireland telling Wales fun facts about the different places they went.

"Dylan! It's Arthur, he's been acting strange."

This got Wales' attention. "What! How?"

"He's been having some pretty nasty dreams, I think he might be remembering."

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" He yelled, making North go silent.

Scotland sighed. "No, it's for his own protection that we continue to keep this from him."

"But Alistair! He's only going to get worse if you keep it from him! Maybe he can control it if he knew." A new voice that Scotland recognized as Northern Ireland said.

Scotland sighed again "I can't tell him Patrick. There is a reason Mum told us never to tell him."

"Fine, but if you don't fix this by next week we will be coming over. If it gets worse we will be there sooner, and we won't be happy either." North growled.

"Okay, bye Dylan, Patrick." He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. "How am I supposed to fix this?"

 **A/N: So I hope this is better than the old version. I know it's not that much different but the bits I changed will hopefully make the story better and who knows how much I will change in the future. Also I removed Scotland's accent so it's easier to understand as even I couldn't understand it when I was re-reading this. I hope you liked this new and improved version and hopefully there will be more to come.**

 **I realize how confusing the phone call could be. So here is as much of an explaination as I can give without spoiling anything. Something bad might happen if Arthur remembers this...thing. When he starts to remember, he becomes really quiet and dazed, gets nightmares and is all together just a big emotional mess. Wales doesn't want anyone to tell him because something bad will happen if he remembers, North does want him to know because he hates seeing his youngest brother suffer and he doesn't understand just how bad this thing is so he thinks Arthur can control it, and Scotland is on the fence because he doesn't want the bad thing to happen, but he doesn't like seeing England like that. That is the explaination, which I sucked at but I hope it made some kind of sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret of Britannia**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad you like this story! I hope you continue to like it, Enjoy!**

 _Italisized- Old English_

* * *

Scotland was awoken by a loud scream, followed by a crash and the sound of glass shattering. He took off down the hall and into Arthur's room as fast as he could. when he arrived, he saw the brit's bedside table was flung across the room, the lamp and clock completely shattered. Upon looking further into the room, he found England curled up in the corner in fetal position sobbing, his breathing was so fast Scotland was afraid he would hyperventilate.

"Arthur what happened?" He asked worriedly.

England continued his rambling, not noticing that his oldest brother was standing by the door. Scotland walked over to stand beside the sobbing Brit and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his chin on England's head and held his younger brother close to his chest to help him focus on the Scotsman's breathing as he slowly rocked him.

"Shhh. Albion you okay, no one's going to hurt you. It's okay I'm here, big brother is here. I will protect you, calm down just breathe." Scotland recited what he always told Arthur whenever he would have panic attacks growing up. England nodded and focused on Scotland's breathing slowly calmed down, until he was finally breathing in time with Scotland.

"You okay now Albion?" he asked.

"Yes... yes." England whispered, slipping into Old English in his panicked state.

"What happened?" Scotland asked cautiously.

"I... I had another nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"I was standing in front of you, and a few other nations, and I...I... I killed them!" He yelled, beginning to cry once more.

Scotland's eyes widened and he held England tighter. "Shh. It's okay, it was just a dream. What happened to the night stand?" Scotland asked hoping to calm England by changing the subject.

England looked over to the destroyed night stand. "I don't know, I think the nightmare caused me to lose control of my magic, which sent the night stand flying across the room. I'm sorry." He sighed and looked down ashamed, he seemed to be the only one of the magical countries who couldn't control his magic.

"No need to apologize, it happens." He reassured the younger man while trying to hide his worry. Arthur only nodded his head not looking up. "Arthur. It's okay, you won't hurt anyone, I know you won't. It will be okay, trust me." England nodded again and mumbled something. "What did you say Albion?" Scotland asked softly.

"Do I have to go back to bed?" He asked blushing. "I know I will have another nightmare if I do."

Scotland sighed. "Sure Bunny. How about we go watch something in the livingroom." He picked Arthur up and carried him like a child. England just layed his head down on Scotland's shoulder closing his eyes and relaxing, letting himself be carried for once.

Scotland entered this living room and laid England down on the couch, sitting down beside him. He turned on the TV then wrapped his arms around his younger brother pulling him close to his chest. He smiled when he felt Arthur lean in to the comfort, as he watched the TV.

* * *

This time when Scotland woke up it was to the fire alarm. He quickly sat up to find the door to the kitchen pouring black smoke.

"Arthur! Where are you!?" He yelled over the alarm.

"Kitchen!" A frantic voice coughed. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher putting out the fire then blindly started to open windows and doors. Eventually, the smoke cleared enough for him to see. He turned to England who was standing by the oven looking sadly at the burnt food.

Scotland sighed. "What did you do this time?"

England blinked stunned for a second before trying to wipe off the white foam. "I was just trying to make some breakfast. While they were cooking, I left to do some paperwork and I might have forgotten about them. Next thing I know, the fire alarm is going off and my oven is on fire."

Scotland once again sighed "Next time you cook something make sure it has your full attention, okay?"

England nodded. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Scotland smiled. "How about we clean up and then I will make us a proper breakfast."

England rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

An hour later they were finished with both the cleaning and eating the eggs and toast Scotland made. They were washing and drying the dishes when the phone rang loudly, England dried his hands on a dish rag and walked over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello England. It's Germany, I have called to inform you about the meeting today."

"Why is there another meeting?"

"We had to postpone yesterday's meeting due to absent countries"

"Ah yes, I am sorry about leaving early. I will be there, what time is it?"

"16:00"

"Thank you very much, goodbye." With that he hung up, and placed the phone back. He turned to Scotland who was looking at him questionably

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Germany informing about a meeting today since I might have stormed out of the last one."

Scotland chuckled. "That's the bunny I know."

"How many times do I have to say stop calling me that, I am not a bunny!"

"Ah, but you look like a wee bunny."

"I do not look like a bunny!"

"Of course you don't." Scotland smirked.

* * *

By two o'clock, England was ready to go to the meeting. However, on his way out to his car Scotland stopped him. "I'm coming with you."

England sighed and turned to him. "Why do you want to go to the meeting? It would only bore you."

"Do I need a reason? I just wanted to go for once, is that so bad?"

"Yes. When it is you, it is most definitely bad."

"Just get in the car."

"Fine."

England and Scotland arrived first, Scotland sat down in the chair next to England's and watched as his youngest brother started to set up the meeting room. He brought out an extra chair and put it beside the one Scotland sat on. He took some chalk out and started to draw the other countries, like he usually does when he arrives early.

"There. All done." He said to himself putting everything back and sitting down to Scotland's right.

Just then, Germany and Italy walked in. "Hello England." Germany said without looking up.

"Ve~ England why is your brother here?" Italy asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I was already at England's house, so I decided to come." Scotland explained.

"I tried to get him to stay home, but he insisted."

"I understand. Just keep an eye on him we don't a repeat of the last time one your brother's were here." Germany said.

"Of course."

* * *

An hour later and all the countries were there. Well, all but one certain obnoxious hamburger eating American who was running late.

"Sorry I'm late dudes. I had to stop for a McDonald's fix!" He yelled as he entered.

"Of course you did." England mumbled.

"Just sit down America." Germany sighed. America quickly sat to England's right. Once everyone was settled Germany started the meeting. "Today we will be discussing about world hunger and what we can do to help, any suggestions?" He asked.

"I know! We can make a giant hamburger to feed to everyone!" America shouted.

England was about to start yelling at him when he felt Scotland put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Scotland standing up.

"Although your idea may be helpful. It would probably cause more problems than helping, but we may be on the right track to solving this issue." Scotland said, then glanced around the room to see everyone's shocked faces. "What?"

England looked at him, eyes wide and gaping, then placed a hand on Scotland's forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I can be civil when I want to!" Scotland exclaimed smacking England's hand away.

"Wales told you what to say didn't he?" England said raising an eyebrow.

Scotland sighed. "Aye..."

"I thought so."

The meeting ended an hour later with nothing being solved as usual, they all ended up getting into fights in the end. England and Scotland especially got into a huge fight which resulted in violence. Everyone else even stopped to watch the two brothers fight it out, it was quite a sight. England even accidentally let some of his pirate slang slip, making some of the countries wince. The fight finally ended when Germany literally pulled them apart, the two throwing glares at each other for the rest of the meeting.

The drive home was silent and short, England continuing to throw glares at Scotland the whole way.

"Why do we even waste our time on these bloody meetings?" England mumbled to himself pulling out his keys to unlock the front door.

"Don't ask me." Scotland scoffed.

"I wasn't." He said as he opened the door, walking into his house. "I'm going to the garden."

"Okay lad." Scotland said knowing when England went to his garden it meant he wanted some time alone.

England was watering his roses when four fae flew up to him.

Dris, the smallest and youngest of the fae, had fiery red hair pulled into pigtails, and a green dress that stopped at her knees, her wings were short and had a light green hue to them but were otherwise see through. Juille, the oldest fae, had brown hair that flowed to her waist and a white gown that flowed below her feet, her wings looked like butterfly wings and had a gold hue to them. Patin, the middle and most childish of the Fae, had blonde messy hair that was pulled into a short ponytail, and wore a pink sleeveless top with grey shorts, her wings were like dragonfly wings, making it easier for her to fly faster than the others, and were a bright pink. and Jein the second youngest, had brown hair tied into a braid, and wore a black short sleeve shirt and black pants, his wings went far above his head and were a dark green.

"Hello Albion!" Dris said.

"Hello Dris, Juille, Patin, Jein." He said happily.

"Follow us England, we need to show you something!" Jein said.

"Okay, But what is it you wanted to show me?" He asked.

"It's a surprise. Just follow us." Juille said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, a surprise! Follow us, follow us!" Patin said followed them into the woods.

Hours later he was still following them further into the forest the sun was mostly set only slightly lighting the trees "We have been walking for quite a while, where is this surprise." England asked both annoyed and worried about getting home before Scotland worried.

"We will be there soon just relax." Jein said from behind England, smirking evilly as his eyes flashed red unknown to the country.

Four identical fae frantically flew to Scotland. "Alba! Alba!" The short one said worriedly.

"What is it Dris?" He asked.

"Something's wrong with Albion!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"We sensed something was wrong. So we flew to where Albion was and saw these copies of us leading him through the woods, we believe they were the fera. We didn't know what to do so we came here. We are worried they are leading him to that place." Juille said concerned.

"No." He mumbled. "We hae tae hurry, come on!" He yelled, running out of the house "You better be okay when I get there Albion."

 **A/N: That was the new chapter two! A little more has changed but it's still pretty much the same. Future chapters are much more changed so I hope you like them!**

 ***Dris is Scotish gaelic for rose. Creative I know. The other names I made up just writing random names and changing them a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret Of Britannia**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! I hope you like this chapter!**

England continued to follow the fairies deeper into the forest, it has been dark for a while now. England began to feel more and more anxious the further into the woods they traveled. He tried to ignore his anxiety as he felt silly acting paranoid when he knew that the fairies would never do anything to hurt him.

He stopped when he heard a distant voice singing to him softly, the words were hard to make out but the soft voice made him drowsy. He felt himself slipping off, though the fairies were yelling at him to stay awake he could not fight it, He laid down falling into a deep sleep.

Scotland P.O.V

I finally caught up to the evil Fera, only to see my baby brother passed out on the ground.

"What did you do to him?" I snarled.

"We did nothing, he suddenly fell asleep." The fera that looked like Patin said, her voice shaking in fear of me. She better be, because I was using all my strength just to refrain from squishing them.

I walked closer to Arthur, not taking my eyes off the fera. When I was close enough I scooped him up into my arms.

"I will not let you take him." I said angrily.

"Oh Alba, it is only a matter of time until the prophecy of the Fera comes true. Sooner or later you nor your precious mother will be able to keep him from us. All he has to do is remember, and everything will fall apart just like it is supposed to. If I were you I would not take my eyes off of him for one second." The Dris Fera laughed.

"Trust me, I won't." I growled before walking away.

* * *

A few hours later Arthur woke up, he groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. He blinked a few time before looking at me. "Allistair, What happened?" He asked.

"What do you remember?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Going out to the garden. Then- nothing." He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You were tending to your Roses when you got overheated and fainted. Gave me quite a fright too." I chuckled. So mother also erased his memory? Good, the less he remembers the safer he and everyone else is.

"Oh, Thank you for carrying me back inside then." He mumbled, still looking confused, as if he knew I was lying.

"No problem. Next time though, be more careful. I would hate to see you fall from those trees you love climbing." I joked, hoping to distract him.

He blushed. "S-shut up. I don't climb trees anymore."

"I will never believe that." I replied. He went silent looking out in a daze, the lack of response worried me. "Hey are you okay?" I asked softly.

He nodded slowly, "I had the dream again." He mumbled.

"The mother dream or the one like last night?" I asked.

He winced at the mention of both dreams. "The mother dream." He mumbled.

"Arthur we do not have parents, how many times do I have to tell you that!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" He sighed. "It was just different this time. She wasn't asking for my help. This time I was the one who was hurt and she sang this song and I began to feel… calm I guess? It was weird."

I sighed, not ready to go through this again. It was hard enough to never speak of Mom, and now I had to lie about her existence. It felt like I was betraying her by doing what she asked of me. "You should just head to bed."

"But, I just got up." He whined a bit.

"Yeah, and you fainted. I don't count that as proper sleep, besides it's late you can't just stay awake all night and fall asleep in the morning."

"Fine, can you come with me though? I don't want to be alone right now." He mumbled the last sentence, yet I still heard it.

Smiling I ruffled his hair. "Let's go lad." I led him to his bed, laying down next to him. I hugged him close wondering just how I was possibly going to keep him safe.

* * *

I awoke to banging on the front door. "Angleterre I know you're in there, open this door now." A familiar voice yelled.

Looking over to England, I realized he was still asleep. Although his face was pulled into a look of discomfort, as if he was just on the verge of waking up but still desperately holding onto the sleep he needs. I growled, He was finally sleeping peacefully for once and that frenchie just has to ruin it.

I snuck out of the bed, quickly heading to the door. Opening it I saw France staring with shocked yet annoyed eyes. "Yes?" I asked angered.

"I-I came to see Angleterre." He whimpered.

I smirked. "Well your so called 'Angleterre' is asleep."

His eyes widened. "But it is three o'clock in the afternoon! He should be awake by now."

I sighed annoyed. "Look Francis, Arthur hasn't been feeling very well lately. So yes, he is still asleep and I plan on keeping him that way as long as I can. If you wake him, I will be your worst nightmare."

He paled. "Y-yes Alistair."

"Good. Now, I have everything under control so don't come sneaking in here." He said.

"Of course." Francis said, then went to leave.

"Oh and Francis." I said making him turn back toward me. "Don't tell anyone. I don't want any loud, crazy nations breaking into this house. Got it?" He nodded, before running off to his car and speeding away.

"Who was that?" I heard Arthur say behind me.

I turned around seeing him rubbing the sleep from one closed eye and looking at my questionably with the other. "What are ye doing up?" I growled.

He looked at me shocked before shrinking back slightly. "I-I um, just woke up?" He nervously said.

I sighed, trying to calm down. "I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at a certain annoying frog."

"He came over?" England asked, now annoyed.

"Yeah, and tried to destroy your door."

"Oh, he does that often. One time I was at the store and I came home to my door in shards and a sorry note on my kitchen table."

"Really? I knew he was a bit impulsive, but I wouldn't have expected that."

"Well, he is. At least he did not destroy all my tea sets in the kitchen like Alfred did once."

"Why?" I asked getting slightly angry.

"He said that he panicked and thought I was hurt or something when he couldn't find me. So he ran around the house looking for me and 'accidentally' bumped into the china cabinet. I arrived to shattered tea pots and cups everywhere, and all he said was 'oops.'" He growled.

"Okay, okay calm down." Scotland chuckled.

"I am calm." England said, his right eye twitching.

Scotland nodded smirking. "Sure you are, little one." He said leaving the room, his smirk growing when he heard Arthur grumble.

"I most certainly am not little."

* * *

A few minutes later, they were relaxing in the living room. Scotland was in the arm chair to the left of the room and was watching Tv. England was seated on his couch reading a book, he was so engrossed in said book that he didn't hear the doorbell ring. Scotland, not wanting to wake Arthur from his own little world, answered it. Australia was on the porch, bouncing where he stood, a usual thing for him.

"Hello Jack" Scotland greeted.

"'Ey Uncle Al! Where is Mum?" Australia asked happily.

"In the living room." Scotland answered smirking at the boy's energy and use of the word 'Mum'. None of the brothers, including Arthur himself knew where he got calling Arthur mum from, they just all assume it had to do with France.

Australia went into aforementioned room. When he spotted Arthur he grinned wider and hugged the Brit around the neck shouting a greeting, causing said Brit to yelp and throw his book. The book landed on his cat who lay on the arm of the couch.

"Sorry Sherlock." Both of them say at the same time, the cat huffed and moved to lay on England's lap.

Scotland saw this and laughed, moving to sit back in the arm chair as England turned around.

"Jack what are you doing here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What I can't visit my Mum?" He asked jokingly.

"I am not your 'Mum' if anything I would be your Dad, and yes, you can. I was simply not expecting you." He said.

"You sure act like a Mum, you crochet and sew, you are always super protective, and you're always super strict." He said. "I wanted to make my visit a surprise."

England blushed at the first sentence. "It matters not, I am still a man and men are Dad's not Mum's and you never answered my question."

"I'm not the only one who calls you Mum, James does!" He smirked. "Because I was here on business and I decided to stop by."

Scotland smirked at the double conversation and decided to cut in. "Jack how about you take a seat, would you like some tea?"

They both looked over toward him and Jack nodded sitting next to Arthur. "Yes, please." Scotland left to the kitchen to get everyone's drink. Meanwhile Australia turned back to England. "So can I stay over for a few days, I forgot to get a hotel." he asked hopefully.

"You 'forgot' on purpose didn't you?" England replied smirking.

"Yes, but please don't kick me out Mate. I will be on the streets, alone, and without food!" He whined.

"Fine you can stay, but you have to eat Scotland's haggis whenever he makes it, and no complaining."

Jack gasped. "You're evil! You don't even eat the haggis."

"Yes, but you inconvenienced me, so I must return the favor."

"Laddie leave the boy alone, if he doesn't want my haggis then he doesn't have to eat it." Scotland said laying the tea down on the table. "But he will have to eat your scones."

"But Scotland." Australia whined, only to laugh when England hit him on the arm.

"No buts." Scotland said sitting down in his chair. "So how long do you plan on staying?"

"About a week or so if that's okay with you?"

"That is perfectly fine." England smiled that rare smile he only showed his family.

Sherlock meowed and swiped at Australia who rolled his eyes and started petting the cat. Not even a second later Australia had pulled his hand back, yelping as the cat clawed and bit it. "Ow! Why does your cat hate me so much!?" He exclaimed holding the injured appendage.

England shrugged. "I don't know. Why does your koala hate me?" England asked, then blinked and looked around the room. "He's not here is he?"

Australia chuckled. "No, I knew what would happen if I brought him along. He was upset about it, but I would rather you not kill me in my sleep."

"Well, thank you for the consideration." England said petting Sherlock who was now laying peacefully on his lap purring.

Australia glared at the cat, causing Scotland to chuckle. "Don't worry lad, Sherlock hates everyone but Art. You aren't the only one who has to deal with claw marks."

England looked insulted. "Sherlock is an angel, he would never hurt anyone, as long as they were nice to both him and me. You two do not fit either requirements, however, and that is why he scratches you."

The other two nations rolled their eyes mumbling a 'Sure that's why.' to which Arthur replied 'I can hear you!'

"How about we help you move your stuff in?" Scotland suggested.

Australia nodded. "That would be very helpful, thank you." He said as they all got up. "Am I sleeping in my room?" He asked.

"You leave the room unprepared once." England sighed.

"Yes, and I had to sleep in Seychelles' room. Do you even understand how freaky her room is!? It's so, girly." He shuddered.

England rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes I know, and the ocean murrell makes you feel as if you were on a boat, which then makes you sea sick. I have heard your complaining a million times."

They got Australia's room set up with his luggage, laughing when Australia would pull out some of his old things still left in said room. England made sure to keep everything that they left when they became independent. Even America's room, which he kept the original set of toy soldiers that he messed up and never gave to the American. He also had the old blankets he had made in their closets. Every one of the colonies prefer them to their actual blankets, as England personalised each one.

They soon finished and headed to the kitchen for supper, they had a simple meal of Fish and Chips as it was the only thing they could really agree on. They talked the whole time, catching up on each others lives. England purposely leaving out anything that would worry his son. Scotland, having picked up on England's protectiveness decided it best to play along and pretend everything was just fine. He didn't feel like adding a worried Austrailian to his list of things to take care of either.

* * *

Later that night, England was reading in his room when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He called and looked up seeing Jack standing in the doorway nervously shifting from foot to foot. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Um, Mum. Would you mind if I slept here tonight?" He asked.

England smiled softly. "Sure." He said then moved over making room for the younger nation.

Australia smiled and ran over tucking himself in and snuggling close to England who ran his fingers through the Australian's hair as he continued to read. "You are truly getting to old for this." He sighed, almost sadly.

Australia pouted but said nothing, knowing that England was way too overprotective to give up something as comforting as this. The Australian looked up and snorted "You're wearing glasses." He laughed getting a pillow to the face.

"Shut up and sleep." England grumbled.

 **A/N: I was going to take out the last scene because I thought it was a little awkward with how old Australia is but it was so cute and I need my baby to be happy for probably one of the only times. I think after all England's dreams and the things that have been happening, he would need the comfort from his 'son' as much as his 'son' needs comfort from him. Please just let me have this.**

 **Also the relationship between England's cat and the three nations is inspired by the relationship with my cat and my two sisters. Gandalf is an adorable little fluff of unbridled rage and don't you dare talk bad of him, but seriously he's nice to me and my dad but anyone else he is always kind of like "Don't you dare touch me peasant". XD He doesn't necessarily attack but he doesn't like to be messed with either and if you don't leave him alone after three meows he will scratch and bite. Anyway, sorry for the kitten rant. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret of Britannia**

 **Chpater 4**

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter! Sorry it's been a while, I thought I lost my laptop but it was just put in my sister's room when we were cleaning. Anyway, thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! I hope you like this chapter!**

Scotland woke to yelling and the usual morning smell of burnt food. He sighed and got out of bed, deciding to go downstairs before the house got burnt down.

The kitchen was an ugly sight, Australia was running around screaming and waving a dish rag at the stove that was currently on fire, the flames almost reaching the ceiling. England was sitting at the table reading the morning news, as if nothing was happening.

"What is going on?" Scotland asked.

"Jack decided he was going to make breakfast. This is the result." England said nonchalantly.

"Look like he got his cooking skills from you." Scotland joked taking a seat at the table across from England.

"Guys! A little help here!" Australia yelled.

"No. You set the stove on fire, you need to put it out." England replied.

"Only you can say that so calmly Art." Scotland chuckled.

"It's not my fault! I turned away for only a second, I bet you sabotaged it!" Australia said continuing the attempt to put the fire out with the dish rag.

"Oh, yes. I ruined your food. I just wanted to burn down the house I have had since you and the others were children. Too many memories, you know how I hate those." England said sarcastically finally looking up from his paper to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't need your sarcasm right now! The stove is on fire!" He shouted.

England sighed. "Fine." He walked over to the stove, turned off the burner, and poured salt into the pan the fire extinguishing almost immediately. "There. Happy?"

Australia sighed in relief. "Very."

* * *

After breakfast, Austrailia left to attend to the business he was sent to England for.

Scotland was sitting in the rocking chair, reading a book while England was sitting on the couch crocheting. Suddenly England stopped and looked around confused.

"Are you alright?" Scotland asked, looking up from his book.

"Do you hear that?" England asked, turning to him.

"Hear what?"

"That singing. You hear it too right?" England began to look worried. The voice was like his dream, except it sounded off almost darker. The song sounded less healing and more like a siren song, dark and terrifying but he couldn't help but be transfixed by it.

Scotland tensed. "I don't hear anything. It was probably just your imagination."

England shook his head. "It can't be, I can still hear it."

"How about I look around and see if I can find anything?" Scotland suggested.

"Let me help. I can follow the sound." England said getting up.

Much to Scotland's disdain, they left the house and headed into the woods, following the sound. Scotland tried to get England to go back home but he was being his usual stubborn self and refused. So Scotland was now following close behind, preparing himself for the worst.

They made it to a small clearing, the light flooding through the clouds making it look haunted and mysterious even in the middle of the day. It wasn't the eerie feel of the clearing that caught their attention but the giant angel statue in the middle, a glowing green pendant hanging from its neck. Scotland grabbed England's arm when he saw it. "Art, we had better head back. Jack might be home already."

England didn't seem to hear him as he walked out of Scotland's grip and toward the statue. When he was only a few feet away he realized that the statue was actually a gravestone. The writing was faded but England could still make out some of the words 'Here lies Britannia, beloved mother and friend. May she rest in peace'.

"Britannia?" England asked.

Scotland's eyes widened. "It's probably just a coincidence. Do you still hear the singing'?"

"Yeah. It's coming from the headstone. I don't know how but it is."

"Maybe you're just finally going crazy?" Scotland said hoping to distract England.

It worked as England spun around, looking both angry and almost like he was going to cry. "How dare you say that! You of all people!"

Scotland winced, he knew it was a low blow. A few years ago, someone told the staff of a mental ward in England of their nation's so called 'imaginary friends' and he was forcefully admitted.

They basically just used him for experiments to learn about nations and their weaknesses. He was there for three months before Scotland and his brothers stormed in there and destroyed the whole place to save their younger brother. No one but the patients survived. It was still fresh in all of their minds and he felt bad about bringing it up, but distracting England from the singing was far more important right now.

Scotland sighed. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing there. How about we head back?"

England shook his head. "No, I hear it. I know I do."

Scotland nodded, knowing his distraction failed. "Okay, but first. Put this on." He said holding out a necklace with a red gem on it, it was glowing slightly.

England raised an eyebrow but took it from him and put it on, taking in a sharp breath when he felt the magic flow through the necklace and into him. "Why did you enchant it?"

"Just a precaution." Scotland said.

England frowned. "A precaution against what?"

"I don't know. Nothing. Everything. Just humor me okay?" Scotland said. England just nodded, used to Scotland's overprotectiveness.

He walked up to the grave and placed a hand on the statue, then quickly yanked his hand back as if he had been burned. "The grave is covered in dark magic." He said shocked. "I can try to get rid of it."

"No!" Scotland yelled.

England froze, about to put his hand on the statue again. "Why not? The poor soul is stuck here because of all the dark magic trapping it. Someone might have cursed it and I could help them."

"Trust me, I knew this person. It's better if we left it alone."

After a moment of hesitation England nodded. "Who was she?"

Scotland sighed. "She was a wonderful woman who sacrificed herself for the sake of the world. Setting her free comes with a price, one I would rather not pay."

"Why haven't I heard of her before now?" England asked.

"You were only a baby when she died," Scotland lied. "You couldn't have remembered."

England looked at his brother worried. "Was that singing her? She sounded so sad."

Scotland nodded sadly. "Aye. It's best if ye ignore it for now."England looked longingly at the grave. "I know you want to help but there is nothing we can do for her now.

England finally sighed. "We should probably head back before Jack gets home."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up." England headed back towards the house.

When he was out of earshot, Scotland turned to the grave. "I'm sorry Mum, but we can't risk setting him free. It would destroy not only Arthur but the world. I don't want to watch him lose himself again." He finished then left the way he came.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secret of Britannia**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I got so busy and forgot to upload for a while! Anyway, hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! I hope you like this new chapter!**

Scotland returned home to see a worried Australia sitting at the kitchen table. He stood when he saw Scotland enter. "What happened? When Mum came back he looked really sad and he ran up to his room." Australia said worriedly. "He didn't even reply to me when I asked him what was wrong."

Scotland looked at Australia sadly. "He's just tired."

Australia shook his head. "I think I would know Mum better than that. He wasn't tired, he was sad."

"I'll go check on him. You stay here and don't try to cook anything." Scotland said, walking away.

"Hey! I resent that!"

* * *

Scotland knocked on England's door. "Art? Are you in there?" He knocked again when he got no response. "Are ye okay, bunny?" He sighed when England still didn't respond. "I'm going to go make dinner. If you need anything you know where to find me."

Scotland walked back into the kitchen, where Australia was pacing nervously. He stopped and turned to Scotland. "How is he?"

Scotland shook his head. "Won't even respond."

"I can try?" Australia suggested.

"No. It's best if we leave him alone for now." Australia nodded.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really. We just had a fight and things were said that shouldn't have been said."

"Like what?"

Scotland winced. "I might have mention the mental ward."

"You what!?" Australia shrieked. "Why would you do that!? You of all people know how bad it affected him! I wasn't even told the whole story and the parts I've heard made me sob like a baby when he told us. He didn't speak for months after, not even to France. Why would you do that?"

Scotland winced at the verbal attack. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to, I was angry and I didn't think."

"Darn right you didn't." Australia crossed his arms.

Scotland sighed. "Now I'm going to make some dinner for Arthur and I. Would you like anything?"

* * *

Once dinner was made, Scotland set a plate out for England. He had hoped his little brother would come down to eat, but as he finished cleaning the last of the dishes with no England to be seen, he knew if hopes were not answered.

He picked up the plate and headed upstairs to England room, knocking on the door. "Arthur, your dinner's getting cold." He groaned when he still didn't get a response. "Come on Bunny. I have tea." He smiled when England opened the door. At first just a bit to make sure he had tea and once he saw that Scotland was telling the truth, opened it all the way letting his older brother in.

Scotland handed him the food and cup when they were settled on the edge of the bed. "What's bugging you?"

England shrugged. "I don't know why but that woman's singing really freaked me out. I can't even remember her, but whenever I think about it I just get this sense of dread. Almost as if something bad is going to happen."

Scotland put an arm around his younger brother's shoulders, pulling him into a small hug. "Nothing bad's going to happen as long as I'm around. Okay?"

England nodded. "Okay."

"Do you still hear the singing?"

England shook his head. "It ended right before you came up."

"Good. Now eat your dinner, you're already skinny enough as it is." England rolled his eyes and began eating the food.

Scotland took the plate when England finished. "You want to go watch some television to get your mind off everything?" England nodded and followed Scotland to the living room. He sat down and turned on the TV while Scotland went into the kitchen to clean the dishes and call his brothers.

"Yes Allistair?" Wales greeted.

"He found her grave." Scotland stated simply.

"What! How?"

"She led him to it. I think he is beginning to take control again. Soon I won't be able to stop Art from setting him free." Scotland sighed and closed his eyes. "I hate to admit this but I need your help. You have always been better at talking some sense into him, and he really needs you right now."

Wales went silent for a moment. "We're on our way. We should arrive in the morning."

Scotland smiled. "Thank you Wales."

He hung up and headed into the living room. "Our brothers called."

"What did they say?" England asked turning away from the TV.

"They are going to be here in the morning."

England nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Scotland asked shocked. "Whenever I come over you practically throw a fit but with them it's just 'Okay'?"

England shrugged. "Admit it Al, you and I have never gotten along. I'm surprised we haven't fought more these past few days. I haven't forgotten that comment you made earlier by the way."

"I'm sorry Bunny. You were just freaking me out with your whole trance thing. I wanted to snap you out of it." Scotland sighed as he plopped down next to England. "Your right. We truly are a dysfunctional family."

England laughed. "Understatement of the year."

The conversation died after that, they both stared at the TV not really processing what was on, both thinking of different things. They fell asleep halfway through the night, Scotland laying back, with England leaning on him. England's head laid against Scotland chest, while Scotland draped an arm around his younger brother as if he would disappear if he didn't.

Australia came downstairs to get some water, only to find them like this. He smiled and grabbed a blanket out of the closet, draping it over the two before taking a picture. What can he say, it was too cute to resist. Besides, it would be great blackmail in the future.

* * *

Northern Ireland was sitting on the bed watching cartoons in their hotel room. He looked up when Wales hung up the phone with Scotland.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, worriedly.

Wales shook his head. "England found Mum's grave."

"What!?" North exclaimed. "Did he set her free."

"Not yet, but it seems like he is beginning to take control."

North jumped up and began packing his things. "What are we doing standing here then. Arthur needs us, let's go." Wales nodded and began packing everything.

They were in the car, driving to England's in record time. The ride was spent fighting over what they should do. Wales stating that they should keep him as far away as possible from the grave and stop him from remembering while North argued that England would still be suffering if they just kept him from remembering and instead suggested they tell him.

"You don't understand how dangerous this is Pat!" Wales exclaimed.

"Yes I do!" Patrick growled back. "I just don't want him suffering anymore. Hasn't he had enough."

Wales sighed when he saw Patrick's sad face. The ginger was extremely protective of England though he wasn't as violent as Scotland was. He tended to sit back and comfort England as Wales and Scotland beat the person who dared to hurt their baby brother up. "I know Pat, but we can't risk it. Not when the whole world is at stake."

Patrick sighed. "I know. I just wish there was something we can do. I feel so useless."

"Me too, but the best thing for him right now is for us to be with him." North nodded, and turned to look out the window. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

* * *

Wales and North pulled into England's driveway at eight o'clock the next morning. North ran up and knocked on the door while Wales got their bags out of the trunk.

Australia opened the door. "G'day mate. Didn't know you were coming." He greeted.

North smiled. "Dylan didn't tell me you would be here."

"That's because I didn't know." Wales stated, shoving North's bags into his hands and going to grab his own.

Australia moved out of the way. "Well, come on in. Just be quiet, Al and Mum are asleep on the couch."

North raised an eyebrow. "They are? Never though I would see the day where they would get along."

"Yeah. They've actually been nice to each other. I've only hear of one fight so far."

"I'm glad they're finally getting along." Wales said.

"I think Al is worried about Mum." Australia said looking worried. "He's been acting off lately and I don't know why. I asked Al but all he said was that he was tired and that they got into a fight in which Al mentioned the mental ward incident but Mum didn't act like he did last time it was mentioned. He usually ends up panicking but he didn't look like he does after an episode, he looked more sad than terrified."

Wales and North shared a look. "That's why we're here." North said earning and elbow in the gut from his younger brother.

Australia looked at them hopefully ignoring Wales. "Do you know what's going on with him?"

"Yes." "No." North and Wales said at the same time, glaring at each other.

Australia looked confused. "Which is it?"

"Well, we don't know exactly but we have an idea." North said, stepping away from Wales.

"What is your idea?"

"Well-" North's mouth was covered.

"What Al said, he's just tired." Wales said. "Art gets insomnia sometimes and it has gotten this bad before. He just can't focus on anything and seems to be sad all the time. He should be fine soon." He lied.

Australia didn't believe it and looked hurt that they were keeping secrets from him, especially about England's well being. "I still don't believe you but I guess I can't force you to tell me."

North laughed nervously. "Well, Dylan and I are going to put our things in our room."

"Do you need any help?"

"No. We've got it." Wales said. "Thank you though."

"Yeah." Australia said sadly as they headed to their rooms. "You're welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secret of Britannia**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I might not be able to post next week as its going to be hectic. My birthday and dress rehearsal for my play is on Monday and then my sisters dance recital is on Tuesday, then we have endless things to do until our performance Friday and Saturday! So here is an extra long chapter and hopefully I can post the week after! Thank you all for reading, reviews, and follows! Hope you like this chapter!**

Wales and North were sitting in the living room, Austrailia left to deal with the business he was sent for an hour ago, leaving Wales and North with their sleeping brothers. Wales was on the rocking chair, reading a book while North was on the recliner playing a video game on his computer. Scotland and England were still fast asleep on the couch and currently showed no signs of waking.

North sighed as his character was killed for what felt like the thousandth time. He had to refrain from shouting as he didn't want to wake England nor did he want to have to deal with an angry Scotsman.

"If it is bothering you so much stop playing it." Wales sighed.

"I can't. I have to beat this boss." North whined.

"You don't have to, you want to." Wales stated. "Take a small break and come back later when you can think calmly."

North huffed and was about to retort when he heard a small sound of pain coming from the couch. Wales seemed to have heard it too he looked up from his book and at his baby brother, whose brow was furrowed in pain.

England continued to whimper and shift in pain and fear, waking Scotland up. He blinked sluggishly, before his brain caught up to the situation. He reached up and gently shook the small brit awake.

England woke with a gasp and pushed himself up, allowing Scotland to properly sit up as well. "Is everything alright lad?" Scotland asked. England nodded while rubbing his eyes.

"It doesn't seem like it." North said making the two nations on the couch jump.

"When did you arrive?" Scotland asked.

"A few hours ago." Wales replied.

England yawned. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting then." He said then looked around. "Where is Jack?"

"He said he was going to attend to some business. He left about an hour ago." North smiled.

England nodded and stood up. "Would you like some breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure." North replied. England nodded and headed toward the kitchen.

"Hey Arthur." Scotland called, making England look back towards him. "No distractions okay, we don't need you almost burning down the house again." England stuck his tongue out at him and continued into the kitchen.

Once he was gone North and Wales turned to Scotland. "So what happened exactly?" Wales asked. "I want to know everything from the start." Scotland sighed and began his explanation.

* * *

"Woah." North said once Scotland finished.

"It's worse than we thought." Wales sighed. "There may be no way to stop it this time. We might have to erase his memory again."

"But only Mum can erase his memory. Right?" North asked.

Scotland shook his head. "Dylan and I had to erase his memory shortly after the revolutionary war. He tried to get to Art while he at his weakest." He turned to Wales. "We messed up last time, we don't have as much control as Mum had. That's why he's such a scatterbrain now. I don't want to risk it, he might forget everything this time."

"Wait." North said. "You erased his memory before? Why didn't I hear about this."

"We didn't want you to worry. Besides, if you heard we were planning on erasing Arthur's memory, what would you have said?"

"Absolutely not." North replied, annoyed.

"Exactly, that's why we did it without telling you. It was too close that time. Even closer than now." Wales said.

"I don't care. Tell me exactly what happened." Scotland and Wales glanced at each other. "No excuses. I want to know everything."

Scotland sighed. "Okay."

England was laying on his bed, holding the blanket close to him as he stared out the window. It was a rainy day as usual, normally he wouldn't mind a little rain he actually finds comfort in it, but today he didn't find any comfort in the gloomy weather.

A knock at the door snapped him out of his depressed thoughts. "Arthur?" A calm voice England recognized as Wales said. "I know you're upset but you can't hide forever. America got his independance. There is no way to change that, you need to move on." England buried his head in his pillow and covered his ears, growling when Wales knocked again. "Come on Art. I know you are there. It's been a month already, you need to come out." England remained stubborn and refused to reply. "Fine." Wales grumbled. "I'm going to get Alistair to drag your little butt out of bed, you ungrateful whelp."

England angrily screamed into his pillow once Wales left. Scotland and Wales only showed up today and he was already fed up with them, well Scotland hasn't come up yet but the oldest of the family was always looking for something to use against him. He can't recall a time when his oldest brother was ever nice to him. He just wanted to stay in bed and away from everyone else while he thought about what he was going to do now that he lost one of the few people he allowed himself to care about.

He growled when he heard a knock on the door. "Bunny let me in. I just want to talk." Scotland sounded strangely sincere and almost like he was pleading.

England sighed and slowly got out of bed, walking hesitantly to the door. He opened it just enough for him to look through. "What do you want?" He asked softly, took shocked by the Scotsman's tone of voice to be angry.

"I just want to talk." Scotland said, even his expression was sincere, if not sad. "Can I come in?"

England backed up just enough to let Scotland in before shutting the door behind him. "What do you want? Do you wish to rub it in my face that I lost?" He asked choking up slightly.

Scotland shook his head. "No. I wanted to make sure you are okay. The maid said you haven't left your room in a month, and that you are hardly eating anything. She said you weren't even drinking that tea you love so much anymore. It's not healthy Art."

England frowned and sat down on his bed. "I don't care whether it's healthy or not. I am an empire and a grown man, I don't have to listen to you. I can take care of myself."

Scotland scoffed. "It sure looks like it."

England threw one of his pillows at Scotland, hitting him in the face. "What are you really doing here Allistair? I know you aren't here to ask me about my health. What is your real motive?"

Scotland grabbed the pillow and placed it back on the bed. "I don't have another motive. I just want to help."

England lost his temper and began screaming at the Scotsman. "Why!? Why do you care all of a sudden!? You never did before so why now!?"

"Because!" Scotland yelled back before taking a deep breath to calm down. "Because, I never had to take care of ye. When we were little I kept my distance so you could get stronger. Have you ever heard of an island nation lasting very long? Especially in those times? You were taken by Rome for goodness sakes-" He was cut off.

"Because you let me! You didn't help me when I needed you most! Do you know how horrible it was there? Do you even understand? He acted as if I was lower than dirt, if I did anything out of line he would hurt me! All I wanted was for you to help me, to save me! You never did! I hate you!" He screamed, the last sentence in Old English.

Scotland backed up, shocked by the last sentence. He looked down sadly. "I understand Bunny. If that's how you feel, then I won't bother you." He said then left.

England was left alone, he sat on the bed panting and slightly lightheaded from both the outburst and the lack of nutrition he was getting. He collapsed backwards in bed once his mind finally caught up with what just happened. 'Great.' He thought. 'He only wanted to see how I was doing and once again I ruin everything.'

'You can fix it.' A dark voice called. It was deep and raspy, sending a chill down England's spine.

He quickly sat up and looked around. "Who is there? Show yourself?"

'I'm here Albion. I'm in your mind, always have been.' The voice chuckled.

"Who are you?"

'Oh, just someone who can help you. I can bring Alfred back, make him love you again, and I make it so that your brothers are always with you.'

"How can you do that?" England asked, worried but desperate enough to trust a voice in his head. As long as he had a family, he didn't care.

'Just follow the singing. It will guide you."

"Singing? What singing?" He questioned, but got no response. Suddenly, he heard a soft voice singing a calming tune. He got up and followed it almost in a trance to a clearing with a angel statue. The singing stopped and he snapped back to reality. "Where am I?"

'Don't you see?' The voice returned. 'You are at my grave.'

"Your grave?"

'Yes. I used to help people with my magic, but they found me a threat and killed me. They placed a curse on my grave so I would never be able to move on to the afterlife. If you can free me I can help you.'

England hesitated, he wasn't sure about this as spirits were tricky folk. This spirit may be lying to him to get what they want. He sighed it couldn't hurt, not really. He was willing to risk anything just to be happy again, to be loved for even just a few seconds more. "Okay."

He walked up to the grave and began chanting a curse lifting spell. He was halfway through when someone tackled him to the ground. The side of his head hit a rock, effectively knocking him out.

Scotland sat up from where he was laying on top of England and turned to the grave. The spell had backfired and actually strengthened the curse. He heard a very quiet sigh and a woman's voice whisper. "Thank you, my child." It was so quiet that if he didn't know better he would have thought it was just the wind.

He looked down to his brother, wincing when he saw the wound that was now bleeding freely, the blood running down his face and turning his blonde hair red. "I'm sorry bunny, but I couldn't let you free Him."

Scotland carried his little brother back to the house where Wales was pacing in the kitchen. He ran over when he saw the gash. "What happened?"

"He was halfway through the spell when I got there. I tackled him and he hit his head on a rock." He explained, laying England down on the couch.

Wales followed alreading having prepared a first aid kit and a damp cloth. "And the curse?" He asked as he cleaned the wound.

"The spell backfired, the curse is as good as new." Scotland smirked. "He's not going to be pulling another one of his tricks anytime soon."

Wales shook his head as he finished, placing a bandage on the gash. "It will probably take less time for the curse to weaken, after all Mum's power is the only thing keeping it there and even though Arthur's magic is stronger than Mum's is, the accidental power boost is just that, an accident, it won't take long for the magic to wear off."

Scotland frowned. "Way to be a debby downer. I was trying to stay optimistic."

"And I'm just stating the truth." Wales said standing. "What are we going to do about Arthur?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he will remember what happened when he wakes up and will probably try again even if He can't contact Art. We warned him about tricky spirits, he knows to never set one free. He must have offered something pretty big for Art to decide to free Him." Wales stated.

Scotland looked down ashamed. "I got into a fight with him. He thought we were here to rub his loss in his face." Wales looked down at England sadly. "I tried to tell him otherwise but he didn't believe me, he exploded. I bet He told Bunny that He could bring Alfred back and make us love him."

"But we already love him." Wales said shocked. "Why would He say that?"

"Because Arthur doesn't know that." Scotland said sadly. "He thinks we hate him, and it's my fault. I forced all of you to avoid him and to keep him away. I made him feel unloved."

"That's not true." Wales sighed. "We all had a part in it. We all chose to keep him away and to throw stones and shoot arrows. It was all of us." England stirred in his sleep, furrowing his brow at the noise. "We need to make a decision before he wakes."

"What do you think we should do?" Scotland asked.

"I think we should try to erase his memory." Wales stated.

"Dylan, memory is a very fickle thing. If something goes wrong, even one tiny thing, he could forget everything."

"The only alternative is to leave him how he is and hope he doesn't go back there. Judging by how close it was this time, I don't think we will be able to stop him."

Scotland sighed. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Wales nodded and grabbed a book from the coffee table, opening it on the memory erasing spell. "What?" He asked, seeing Scotland's look.

"You were awfully prepared."

"Well when you left I knew what would happen so I made sure to be prepared for it. Now can we hurry, before he wakes?" Scotland nodded and they got everything set up, beginning to chant. Magic flowing from their fingertips to the unconscious Brit. Scotland's magic a deep blue, much like his flag and suit, and Wales a fiery red like his pet dragon.

They were almost finished when their magic started going haywire. It was flickering and occasionally shooting out to some other part of the room. "What's happening?" Scotland asked, once they were done chanting.

Wales looked at him terrified. "We don't have enough control over our magic for a spell this big."

"I thought you said it would be fine!?" Scotland yelled, through the chanting was finished his magic didn't stop.

"I never said that, and I thought we would have enough control with the two of us!" Wales yelled back.

"What do we do?"

"The spell is over, stop your magic." Wales said though his was still going.

"Easier said than done." Scotland scoffed. They both focused on reining their magic in and soon enough, they were able to stop it. "No, no, no, no, no." Scotland mumbled as he ran over to England and collapsed beside the couch, grabbing his youngest brother's hand. "Please be okay. Please remember us."

Just then Dris flew in, almost running into Wales in her haste. "I felt you lose control of your magic. What happened?" She asked, then looked down at England. Her eyes widened and she landed so she was sitting on England's chest.

Wales looked at her, tears in his eyes. "We tried doing a memory wiping spell, but we couldn't control it. Please help him."

Dris nodded and closed her eyes, after a few moments she opened them again. "Don't worry you only wiped his memory from when He began talking to Albion."

"So Albion's okay?" Scotland asked, hopefully.

"Well, because you did lose control of your magic and because this is such a strong and fickle spell, there is some damage."

"What is it?" Wales asked nervous.

"It's nothing really bad but he might just randomly forget what he was doing or what he was going to say, which will most likely cause him to have trouble concentrating."

"So our brother is going to be a scatterbrain?" Scotland asked bluntly.

Dris looked shocked. "Well, yes. I guess if that's how you wish to phrase it. You boys were lucky it wasn't serious this time. Don't you dare ever try this again, he might just forget everything next time." She said sternly, looking like a mother even though she was only six inches tall. They both looked down ashamed. "Well. I'm sure you've had enough chastising from me, you'll probably hear a lot more once I tell the other fae."

"Do you have to tell them?" Wales asked, wincing just imagining what it will be like once they found out.

Dris shrugged. "It's either I tell them and they be upset, or they find out themselves and be furious. Your pick."

Wales sighed. "Fine."

Dris giggled and bowed. "I will see you when the mob arrives. Goodbye for now." She said as she flew out.

* * *

"So you two are the reason Art is so forgetful?" North asked.

Scotland nodded. "We feel bad anytime he randomly forgets something or can't concentrate, but it's better than what could have happened."

North turned to Wales. "And you want to try again?"

Wales put his hands up in defense. "Hey, only if necessary."

North shook his head. "I swear I'm the only sane one here."

* * *

While the Brothers were talking in the living room, Arthur was making breakfast. He decided to make a simple fry up*, since his brothers were there. He hummed to himself as he got everything ready.

He just got the sausage and hashbrowns cooking when his cell phone rang. He frowned and pulled it out of his pocket, sighing when he saw that it was Germany.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello England. I just wanted to inform you of the G8 meeting next week. It will be held in America so plan accordingly." The German said gruffly.

"Of course. I will see you then." With that he hung up.

He once again sighed as he went back to making breakfast, he really didn't want to deal with the other countries anytime soon nor did he want to go all the way to America. Luckily as a nation he could just nation hop instead of going by plane, but he would still have to spend the night as it tends to take a lot of energy to nation hop so far.

He got another phone call just as he was cracking the eggs. At seeing who it was he let out a groan and answered it.

"Yes Alfred?" He asked annoyed.

"Hey dude! I've got this awesome scary movie and I wanted to see if you could come over and watch it with me?" America asked excitedly.

England smiled, he loved that even though America became independent, he was still very much a child and still needed his former brother and mother country.** "Okay. How about we watch it next week when I am over for the G8 meeting?"

"Aw!" America whined. "Can we not do it earlier? It's a really good one Japan gave me."

England winced, knowing that if Japan made it then it would scare America even more than usual. Though he likes to pretend that they aren't creepy, japanese movies freak him out the most. "Sorry Alfred, but my brothers are still here. It would be rude to just up and leave."

"How long will they be there?" America asked.

"I don't know. They didn't really say." England said as he dished out his finished fry up onto four separate plates.

"Are you sure you're okay Artie? They usually don't stay this long and you looked like death when I last saw you." America questioned, worried.

"I'm fine, I promise. They just decided to bother me for as long as they can." England said choosing to ignore the fact America called him 'Artie'.

"Ah. Well when you come for the G8 meeting then." America sighed, before his tone changed back to his happy carefree attitude. "Hey! You can stay at my place! It's much cheaper than renting a hotel room."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't be askin' if I wasn't sure Artie."

"Don't call me that!" England shouted, "and I guess it wouldn't do much harm if I stayed over for just one night. It's not that I want to or anything, it's just cheaper." He said, blushing.

"'kay dude! Well I'll be seein' ya!" America cheered.

"There was so much wrong with that sentence I don't even know where to start!" England exclaimed but found America had already hung up. He growled and shoved the phone back into his pocket before grabbing the tray filled with plates and cups of tea and headed into the living room.

* * *

"I swear I'm the only sane one here." Arthur heard as he entered the living room.

"I'd have to agree." Arthur said, making his older brothers jump. He set the tray on the coffee table and sat on the couch. "What are you talking about?"

The three older brothers looked at each other then to the youngest. "Nothing much. Just what's been going on lately. Speaking of which how have you been?" Wales answered, making sure to distract England with a question so he wouldn't notice they were hiding something.

"Nothing much." England said, leaning forward to grab a plate once his brothers chose theirs. "I just got a call from America and Germany while I was cooking."

"Yeah?" Scotland asked. "What did they need?"

"There is a G8 meeting next week and America wanted me to stay at his house so we could watch one of Japan's scary movies."

North looked at him concerned. "But aren't you scared of Japan's movies too?"

England scoffed. "Not at all. It's just some movie, it would be completely illogical to be scared of something that wasn't real."

"M-hm. Sure." Scotland said smiling that knowing smile that infuriates England.

"Shut up." He said, taking a bite of toast.

 **A/N: How did you like it? I made England scared of Japan's movies because let's all admit, that ish is scary, and this is coming from someone who lives off horror movies.**

 ***I know that British people actually don't eat a fry up traditionally anymore and usually prefer cereal and toast (I mean who doesn't? I eat cereal for most of my meals. XD) but I needed England to actually make something and be away long enough for Scotland's story so I decided to have him make this.**

 ****Okay so I love that Britain is called a Mother country for places like America, Australia, and Canada. I can just imagine England hears his title and just being like. "What is this? I am not a mother, I am a man." and just being so done with his colonies. It makes me laugh so I thought it might make you laugh or go aww. Either one works honestly.**

 **Also like in the anime, England got over the fact America left him. They are on good terms now, America still needs England and vice versa. I did have him upset in the flashback because one, America was one of the first people he allowed himself to care for and love, like a brother you perverts, and America left him like his brothers did when he was younger. So, yes England is very upset, he does get over it pretty fast though, with the help of his brothers.**

 **Scotland does love his brother and does what he can to protect him though he tends to stay in the shadows and help indirectly. Everything he does he does for England's well being, and yes that includes avoiding him and having Wales, North, and Ireland chase him away. The time where England grew up was rough and if he was coddled he wouldn't have lasted very long, especially as and island nation, against other nations or against the creature that Britannia is trapping. Scotland knew this and put out an extra effort to make England stronger, sadly that meant staying far away and forcing him to grow and fend for himself. There were occasions when Scotland would help but because he always hid him actually helping with him being a jerk England didn't recognize it. Scotland does love and care for his brother, England just doesn't realize that, well until after the Revolutionary war that is. They still get into fights but Scotland is now much more openly caring.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Secret of Britannia**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Hey Guys! So I finally have some time to upload! Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Hope you like this chapter!**

A week later, England was packing for his trip to America. Australia left three days earlier, his work in England done.

"Why are you still here?" England said annoyed as he folded a shirt and placed it into his suitcase. "I told you three I was going to a meeting this week. Besides, I'm fine. There is no need for you to stay here any longer."

"Arthur. I know you still aren't sleeping. I can tell just by looking at you." Scotland said. "We're going to the meeting."

England zipped up his suitcase, having finished packing. "And just where are you going to stay? I didn't get a hotel room."

"We already called America." Wales said. "He said we could stay with him too."

England raised an eyebrow, as he dragged the suitcase downstairs. "You did what exactly?" He asked. "You understand that it is very rude to invite yourself over."

"He said he didn't care." Scotland said. "Well, after I told him I would bring him the cookies you made yesterday."

England placed his luggage on the floor in the living room and turned to look at Scotland with his arms crossed. "So you bribed him. How is that any better?"

"Not bribed." Scotland said defensively. "Just asking for a favor with a little incentive."

"That is bribing." England sighed. "Well no matter. You aren't packed anyway and I am ready to go. So I guess you'll just have to stay home." Just then three suitcases came tumbling down the stairs followed by a panicked redhead. England ran over to the stairs and helped him up. "Patrick, are you okay?" He asked worried.

Northern Ireland nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little tumble."

England nodded with a sigh of relief, then smacked North on the back of the head. "What were you thinking carrying all that by yourself? You could have been seriously injured!"

The Irishman rubbed his head. "Dylan and Alistair said to get our stuff packed while they convinced you to let us go with you. I didn't want to make two trips so I decided to try to carry them all down at once."

England sighed. "And I'm the youngest." He shook his head as he walked over to his own suitcase. "Fine you can go, but only since Patrick nearly got a concussion." He finished then grabbed his suitcase and nation-hopped away, the other quickly following him.

* * *

America was sitting on the couch watching TV, well trying to watch it but he was so excited that England was coming over, that he couldn't pay attention. He wasn't a very patient person and waiting a week to see his former brother and to watch that horror movie from Japan, felt like a lifetime.

He was a little worried about England's brothers, especially Scotland, not only was Scotland not on very good terms with England but he wasn't on very good terms with America either. He wasn't going to say yes to them coming over at first but when Scotland bribed him with England's cookies he couldn't say no. What could he say? The dude couldn't cook to save his life but he could definitely bake, especially cookies and cakes. Well as long as he didn't get distracted by work and forget about them, that's usually why all his food is so burnt.

America was just about to get a cup of coffee when he heard a knock at his door. He jumped up off the couch and ran over, pausing a second so as to not look like he was waiting for England, then opened the door.

"Good morning Alfred." England greeted.

"Good morning Dude!" America said, stepping aside to let England in. "Where are your brothers?"

"They will be here shortly." The Brit replied. "Where will I be staying?"

America smiled and took England's suitcase. "Follow me!"

He led England down the hall to a large guest room. "Here we are! My bedrooms at the start of this hall so if you need anything during the night you know where to find me!"

"Thank you Alfred." England said, looking around. "Wow. I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to be the cleaning type."

America huffed and crossed his arms. "Of course I am! Why would I want to live in a dirty house?"

England chuckled. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just didn't expect it to be this clean. This room is almost immaculate."

America stood proudly. "Well thank you Iggy! I worked really hard on it!"

England frowned. "Don't call me that." Another knock sounded at the door, this one much stronger than England's.

"That must be your brothers." America said, before leaving to answer the door.

"Hey lad!" Scotland greeted, pushing past the American. "Where is our little brother?"

America huffed at being dismissed so easily. "He's putting his things in his room. Here, I'll show you yours."

He guided the three remaining Kirkland's to their rooms. Wales' room was next to England's, North's was across from England's, and Scotland's was next to North's.

Scotland frowned at being put the farthest away from England. "Wales trade rooms with me." He stated, after America left to the living room.

"What? Why?" Wales asked, annoyed.

"Because I want this room. It's much nicer, trade with me."

"No way! America chose our rooms so it's only proper to use them."

Scotland narrowed his eyes. "If you don't trade I will tell America you want to go to McDonald's for dinner."

Wales glared back. "You wouldn't."

"Oh. I would." Scotland smirked. "The rest of us can get normal food while you and America eat that slop."

"Fine. You win, take the room." Wales said defeated, dragging his suitcase out.

"Thank you."

* * *

A few minutes later, they were all unpacked and sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Do you guys want lunch?" America asked.

The brothers looked at each other. "Sorry America, but we already had supper." North replied.

"What? But it's only one-o'clock." America said surprised.

"Yes, and it was five o'clock when we left." England said. "Time zones, remember."

America pouted. "That's not cool dude. Now I'll have to eat on my own."

"Well, we brought cookies!" North cheered, feeling bad for the American. "Arthur made them yesterday!"

America's eyes lit up. "Yay! Wait, he didn't get distracted this time did he?"

England sputtered. "Excuse me!?"

"Nope." Scotland said, ignoring his younger brother. "I made sure he didn't start working until they were done. They came out perfectly."

"Yes!" America cheered. "Where are they?"

"Here you go." Wales said, handing them to him.

"Aww! I wanted to hide them and make him search." Scotland whined. "The lad needs his exercise."

"Yeah. Well I didn't want to hear it. I get enough from you three we don't need to add a whining American to the mix." Wales stated before opening a book.

"Thank you, Dylan!" America cheered, opening the container and eating a cookie.

Scotland huffed. "You're no fun."

* * *

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" America called as he ran to the couch.

"We're coming!" England called back from the kitchen. "Making popcorn takes time you know."

It was 8:00 by now and America had the movie and living room set up. England and Scotland were in the kitchen making popcorn for everyone, they had to make a lot because Northern Ireland and America could eat at least two bags all by themselves and of course America was being impatient. "Just hurry dude! I've been waiting a week or this!"

"That simply means you can wait a little longer." England said, walking into the room with two large bowl of popcorn, Scotland following close by holding two more. "There, this should last us at least the first half of the movie."

"Awesome!" America said, taking a bowl. They all got seated Scotland on the right side of the couch, England beside him in the middle, America on the left leaning towards the arm rest. Northern Ireland was sitting between Scotland and England's feet with a blanket wrapped around him like a cloak, and Wales was sitting on the rocking chair on the left side of the room, reading a book instead of watching the movie though how he could read a book in a dark room with the only light being from the TV no one knows.

Not even five minutes in, America was already hiding behind one of his throw pillows. "Nothing's even happened yet." England whispered annoyed.

"But I know something will happen. It's one of Japan's movies." America whispered back. England merely rolled his eyes.

* * *

England ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie, the lack of sleep mixed with jet lag catching up with him. He was leaning on Scotland with a blanket wrapped around the both of them, the red haired nation had an arm wrapped around his youngest brothers arms and chest, allowing the Brit to lay in a more comfortable position.

It stayed quiet until the movie got to the intense part where the spirit appeared in person, and began to chase the young woman. America screamed and hid behind his pillow, England snapped awake, both his protective and defensive instincts kicking in. He almost jump straight off the couch if it weren't for Scotland wrapping his other arm around him to hold him down.

North, Wales, and America looked over. Wales sighed and went back to reading his book once he realized what happened.

"Sorry." America mumbled.

England yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It's fine Alfred." He said, turning to the TV now wide awake.

He jumped when the spirit began to attack the protagonist, America hiding behind his pillow again. Scotland looked over and sighed when he saw England. The Brit was trying his hardest not to look scared but Scotland could tell he was terrified.

He pulled his younger brother towards him so England was leaning against him again. "I told you, you were scared." he whispered, grunting when England elbowed him in the stomach.

"And I told you to shut up." He said annoyed.

"Why did you agree to watch this movie anyway if you knew you would be terrified?"

"Because." England whispered. "Alfred was so excited to watch it with me and there was no way I could say no, let alone explain that I am terrified of anything Japan creates. I would never hear the end of it."

Scotland chuckled. "Pride is going to be the death of you someday. You know right?"

"Don't act like you aren't prideful either, you jerk." The movie soon finished and everyone retired to their rooms.

* * *

Scotland awoke in the middle of the night to soft sounds of pain and fear. He immediately jumped out of bed and ran into England's room.

England was tossing and turning frantically in bed, as if he was trying to escape something Scotland couldn't see, every few seconds he would let out a whimper.

Scotland ran to the side of his bed and shook him lightly, trying to wake him. England snapped awake and bolted upright into a sitting position, tears streaming down his face but luckily his magic didn't lash out this time.

"Are you okay?" Scotland asked.

England nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seemed pained."

"I'll be fine. Sorry to wake you."

Scotland sighed and ruffled England's hair, earning him a glare. "I don't mind one bit. Now go back to bed, we have a long day tomorrow."

England nodded and laid back down. "Thank you Alba." He whispered.

Scotland waited until he was sure England was asleep, then headed back to his own room. He was thankful England didn't wake any of the other nations in the house, he really didn't want to deal with them right now. He laid down in bed and drifted off.

* * *

"Wake up you git we're late!" Scotland snapped awake to screaming and a pillow smacking him in the face.

He sat up annoyed. "What was that for?"

England put his hands on his hips. "You slept in! We leave in three minutes! Now hurry up!"

Scotland jumped out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me sooner!?"

"Oh, I don't know! I thought your alarm would have been plenty loud for you!"

"Well if someone hadn't woke me up in the middle of the night by screamin' like a baby I wouldn't be tired enough to sleep through it!" Scotland yelled, then covered his mouth realizing what he said.

England's eyes widened in shock and hurt for a moment before he hid it behind a glare. "I never asked you to! I am perfectly capable of handling myself, I don't need you comforting me!"

"Bunny I-" He started only to be cut off by a red faced England.

"Don't call me that! Just leave me alone!" England yelled before storming out of the room.

The ride to the meeting was silent, even America could sense the mood and knew to keep his mouth shut. The youngest Brit was thoroughly ticked, those around him could almost see the dark aura emitting from him.

When they reached the building, England stepped out of the car without a single word. Nation's stepped out of his way casting a wary glance, all except Russia who smiled and greeted him.

"Hello England. How are you today?" He asked innocently. England turned to Russia, his stormy expression making the taller nation smiled more. He found it funny when England got mad, he knew that everyone will be tip toeing around him today which will be hilarious to watch considering almost all of the nation present where taller than him.

"I'm fine, thank you Russia." He replied, his voice stony. With that, the Englishman walked away, sitting in his spot at the table.

Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland all sat beside him. Scotland sitting the farthest away, making sure to give England his space. He felt guilty about what he said, he didn't meant it, it just came out in a mixture of being tired and panicked. He wanted to apologise, but knew that if he didn't give him his space and let him calm down first then anything he tried to say would just turn into a fight.

The meeting soon started, it was all going well until America stood up. "We can stop world hunger by opening up a McDonalds in every location!"

England quickly stood. "That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard! It would probably cause more problems, not to mention cost a fortune! How would they even afford to buy your greasy food!?" He yelled angrily.

America turned to him, getting angry at England for yelling at him. "You're just jealous because you didn't come up with the idea."

"Why would I be jealous of an idiotic idea such as that!?"

"I don't know, probably because I came up with an idea and you didn't. Besides, anything you could do, would probably kill everyone since your food is poisonous!" He yelled.

England turned red in anger. "My food is not poisonous! You just don't know what good food is!"

"Everyone here hates you and your disgusting food. That's part of the reason why you lost your entire empire! No one wanted to be around you. you are nothing but a king of losing things " America's eyes widened, realizing what he just said. "Arthur I-" He stopped.

England was glaring at him, a dark aura, ten times the one when they walked in, was surrounding him. "Don't you dare ever call me that. I am clearly no longer Arthur to you."

America winced. "England, I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize!" England yelled. "I know you don't mean it! I hate you America!" Just then England's magic lashed out, hitting America. The younger nation was sent flying back into the wall, falling to the ground out cold.

England gasped and covered his mouth while the other countries ran to America. "What did you do!?" France yelled.

"I didn't mean to I- I don't know what happened." He replied shakily, it felt like his dream was coming true. America was hurt because of him. He could be dead depending on how strong the blast was, and his magic was rarely weak when he lost control. France simply sneered and turned back to where Scotland was checking on America. England shook his head and ran out of the room, he felt like he was about to cry and he wouldn't be caught dead showing any form of weakness to anyone.

Scotland sat back and sighed. "He's alright, he's just unconscious." He looked around the room. "Where's England?"

Russia smiled. "I know where he is. I'll go talk to him."

Scotland grimaced. "Maybe I should go?"

"He was angry at you da? This isn't the first time his magic has lashed out in front of me. Don't worry I know what to do." With that Russia left to find England.

Scotland shook his head, and lifted America with the help of Germany. "Let's lay him down across some chairs. It'll have to do for now."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sceret of Britannia**

 **Chpater 8**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Happy 2017! I spent Christmas and New Years with strep throat along with my entire family, which sucks. XD Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following.**

Russia found England curled up on the roof of the building. His legs drawn up to his chest, with his arms wrapped around them and his head resting on his knees. Russia silently sat down next to him, keeping his distance but still letting England know he was there.

"Is he-?" England trailed off.

"Merely unconscious." Russia replied.

England let out a breath of relief, looking up at Russia. "That's good."

"What happened? You have never acted like this when you lose control. Why now?"

England shivered. "I've been having these dreams, the same two over and over again. One was that I killed everyone with my magic, I couldn't stop myself even though I was struggling with all my might. It was like I was possessed or something. I guess losing control and throwing America against a wall was too close for comfort. It's stupid, really."

Russia shook his head. "It's not stupid. Your dream seems very scary and that's coming from me."

England sighed but smiled. "Ivan, how many times must I tell you. No matter how hard you try, you don't scare me. At this point I know you well enough to know what's going on in your mind, especially since the last time I lost control."

Russia chuckled. "I know. It's nice to have someone who I can talk to that isn't just listening because they think I'll hurt them if they don't."

"Well, that's what friends are for." England smiled back.

Russia stood. "How about we go check on America?"

England winced as he took the hand offered to him. "I guess it couldn't hurt to check on the lad."

They approached the meeting room, pausing when they heard yelling coming from the other end of the door.

"He's dangerous!" A voice that sounded like France yelled. "He could have killed America!"

"But he didn't!" North yelled back. "He just lost control for a moment, it won't happen again."

"We know that's a lie aru." China said annoyed. "It looked like he lost control when he got angry and we all know he's short tempered. It will probably happen again within two minutes of him talking to someone."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Wales practically growled.

"I say we keep him locked up and under supervision until we can find out what is causing this." Germany said. "It's just not natural."

"No way!" Scotland yelled. "I understand you are scared. It's not everyday one blast can almost kill a nation, but you are over reacting. He's your friend and my brother, we of all people know he wouldn't do anything on purpose."

Russia turned to England sympathetically, only to widen his eyes when he saw the nations face. Instead of looking sad or even his usual angry self when people were talking behind his back. He just looked devoid of emotion, his face was completely blank not even his eyes giving away how he feels. He walked into the room ignoring all the shocked and ashamed faces, and walked up to the makeshift chair-bed.

"How is he?" He asked, with no emotion making the countries wince.

"He's fine." Wales said. "He'll wake soon."

"That's good. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going." Before anyone could stop him, he turned to the door and walked out.

Once England was out of earshot, Russia turned to the rooms occupants, his creepy smile making them shake slightly in fear. "That wasn't very nice talking about Anglia behind his back like that. Especially after you saw how he reacted to hurting America. I would advise you never to do it again da?" He said, then went after England.

"Where are you going?" Russia asked the short nation.

"I don't know. Somewhere I can get away." England replied, then stopped walking, frowning his brows. "Do you hear that?"

Russia stopped as well, listening. "Hear what?"

"It's the singing again."

Russia began to look worried, he didn't hear any singing and he was the country who always was aware of his surroundings. Even listening for it, he didn't hear anything out of the ordinary and it concerned him that England did. "Arthur. How about we go back to the World Meeting, or even this diner I found last time we were here? It was really good." He suggested, hoping to distract the smaller country.

England didn't even so much as look at him. "You go ahead. I'm going to check on something." He said distractedly, then nation hopped away.

Russia quickly looked around, hoping no one saw. He sighed in relief when he found that there was no one around to see. He quickly became concerned again however when he realized that England nation hopped to who knows where, following a voice that he couldn't hear. He quickly took off toward the World Meeting building in hopes that England's brothers would know what to do.

The countries jumped when the door slammed open. America, who had woken up at this point jumped up out of the chairs. "What's goin' on dude?"

Russia ignored him and turned his worried gaze to Scotland. "I fear Anglia's in danger-"

"What!?" Scotland interrupted. "What happened?"

"I am not entirely sure. We were walking when he suddenly froze, he said he heard singing. I didn't hear any singing so I tried to distract him, knowing that mysterious singing is never a good sign, but he just nation hopped away. I have no clue where he went."

Scotland narrowed his eyes and growled. "I do." He turned to Northern Ireland and Wales. "You two stay here and prepare for the worst. I'll go after Arthur."

"What do you mean prepare for the worst?" Germany asked.

"Nothing for now." Scotland replied. "Just don't go anywhere, as long as my brothers are with you you will be fine."

North stepped forward, placing a hand on Scotland's shoulder. "Just, bring our brother back. Okay?"

Scotland nodded. "I'll do my best." With that he nation hopped away.

"Ve~ Germany. I'm scared." Italy whimpered. "What does Scotland mean by prepare for the worst? What is going to happen to Inghilterra?"

Germany looked to the two remaining Brits. "What is going on? Don't try to say nothing because nothing would not cause this reaction."

Wales sighed. "We can't tell you right now okay? The best we can do is wait."

"Is England going to be okay?" America asked worried. "I never got to say sorry to him."

"I hope so." North sighed.

Scotland found himself in the back garden of England's house, he quickly took off into the woods searching for England's magic with his own.

He found him fairly quickly, walking in the direction of the grave. "Arthur!" He called as he ran up to the blonde. He frowned and placed a hand on the younger's shoulder when he got no response, turning the man around.

He immediately recoiled, the nations face was devoid of emotion but his eyes were filled with a strange dark power. It felt so wrong on the Englishman's face, it wasn't the power of the Great British Empire but something much darker and foreign. Just the sight of them made the Scotsman freeze in his tracks, England simply turned and began walking again.

Scotland, realizing that his little brother was being controlled, moved in front of him effectively blocking his path. "You're not going anywhere boyo." He said stubbornly, moving to push England away. Just as his hands touched the younger's chest, the Brit disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Scotland stood there in shock for a moment before his eyes narrowed in fury. "Fera." He hissed, and took off running through the woods.

He finally arrived at the clearing. England was already standing at the grave stone in the middle of a spell, the Fera whispering in his ears encouraging him to continue.

Scotland took off running toward the grave, only to be surrounded in darkness he knew was the Fera's illusion magic. He was walking for what felt like forever and seemingly making no progress. 'Great.' He thought. 'At this point I probably already passed him.' Right as he was about to give up, five lights flew in through the darkness.

"Dris!" He exclaimed looking at the small Fae. "I've never been more happy to see you!" He knew it wasn't the Fera pretending to be Dris because Fae have White colored magic while the Fera's magic is Black.

"We can get rid of the illusion magic but it's almost too late to save him!" Dris said worriedly. "You must hurry!" Scotland nodded and the Fae set to work. The illusion was gone in a matter of seconds. He found he was still in the clearing, thankfully, and England was still in the process of casting the spell.

He quickly ran over and hugged the nation to his chest, pulling him away from the statue. "Bunny, listen to me. You have to snap out of it. Bad things will happen if you don't. Really bad things. Come on boyo. Wake up."

He heard the Fera snicker from behind him. "It's too late. He's too far gone. Even if you tried to stop him from finishing the spell at this point it could kill him or blind him at the least. There is no hope left for you."

Choosing to ignore the pest, Scotland turned back to England. "I'm sorry Mum, Albion. I failed you both." He said just as the spell finished. He felt himself be thrown away from England, hitting a tree at the edge of the clearing. Right before he passed out, he saw his Mother smiling at him and heard her whisper 'It will be alright. There is still hope yet. You must live to fight another day." A golden dome of light surrounded him before he passed out.

He awoke what felt like mere seconds later, blinking he wondered why he was laying in the grass and, was that smoke? He sat up and looked around, the sky was dark and cloudy the grass was all black and charred, all except a small circle around him which looked untouched. He reached forward towards the dark grass, it broke off as if burnt when he touched it. He suddenly heard screams and turned around, seeing the red glow of distant fires. The trees, he now noticed, were all nothing but burnt stumps.

Getting up, he took off in the direction of the screams, towards the burning town. He moved through the town in shock, the pain filled screams of women, men, and children were much louder now. Just the thought of them choking to death on smoke or worse, living long enough to become a victim of the flames in the burning buildings was enough to send a shiver down his spine, despite the extreme heat. He already knew everyone was too far gone to save, a quick check with his magic only confirmed it and made him feel useless.

He kept moving, the deeper he got the less he heard the screams. It was, in a way, worse than hearing them, for he knew that the people who used to live here had already succumbed to the flames. The smell of burning flesh was strong, and coupled with the thick smoke made breathing a challenge. Still, he kept moving forward, trying to find the source of the fire. It wouldn't do much for the people who used to live in the town, but he might be able to stop it from happening anywhere else.

He reached the heart of the city, a burnt and useless fountain stood miserably in the middle of the wreckage. In front of it stood Scotland's worst nightmare, someone he had hoped he would never see as long as he would live. His little brother, Arthur Kirkland or more commonly known The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, stood looking around his face full of madness and joy.

Scotland was taken back by how different his younger brother looked. His eyes were glowing a mixture of green and red and filled with insanity, his lips were upturned in a wide grin that reminded him of a villain from one of America's comic books. He was wearing an ash grey long sleeve, button up shirt with black stripes, a crimson red vest, ash grey pants, black boots, a crimson cloak attached by a bowtie of the same color, and a crimson top hat with a single black stripe at the base. A green pendant hung from his neck, glowing softly.

"Bunny? What happened to you?" It came off casual, as if he knew this would happen. He was so shocked he didn't know how to properly react.

England turned to him. "What do you mean brother? I feel great!" It was a mixture of two voices, one was England's own and one was much deeper and darker. He knew it to be the thing who dared to possess his brother.

Scotland sneered. "You aren't my brother. Not now anyway."

The possessed England pouted. "That isn't very nice. I'm still the same old Arthur."

"No you're not." Scotland growled. "Arthur. The real Arthur wouldn't do this. He wouldn't torch his own country."

England laughed maniacally. "What do you know about me? Maybe I thought 'Hey I'm bored of these people. Why don't I have a little fun'?"

"Because, it isn't you! I know it! If it was really you, a burning at this scale would have you incapacitated. I know this isn't the only town burning. Yet you are still standing here unscathed and laughing."

England frowned. "You don't trust me then. That hurts Alba, it really does, and you know what I do to people who hurt me." He smirked and launched a wall of fire at Scotland who just barely dodged it.

"Arthur! I know it's hard, but you have to fight it! Please!" Scotland screamed desperately.

"Fight what!? All you ever did was keep my magic sealed! You are the reason I was so weak, now I'm strong! You can't take my powers back! I won't let you!" He yelled back, sending yet another wall of flame which Scotland dodged much quicker.

"Come on! I know it's not you doing this Arthur! Please, fight him!" Scotland said, hoping to snap him out of it.

"No!" England screamed and sent the largest wall of fire yet.

Scotland knew he couldn't dodge this one so he summoned a wall of water to protect him. It took the heat from the flames but he was still pushed back into a building. Struggling, he managed to stand and looked defiantly at his younger brother. "Fight it Arthur! You can do it! I-" What he was planning on saying next was cut off by a gunshot ringing out, the bullet hitting right beside England's foot. He growled and jumped back, pulling his cloak around him then vanished in a flash of green and black.

America, China, and Germany stepped out from behind a building, each holding a gun. "Dude! Where have you been?" America asked.

"What do you mean? I was only gone for a few minutes." He noticed the look the three nations gave him. "Wasn't I?"

"A few minutes?" China scoffed. "Try two years aru."

"What?!" Scotland exclaimed. "Two years? How?"

Germany stopped them. "How about we finish this conversation at the base, where it's safe."

The 'base' was England's mansion, it was heavily guarded by a magic barrier. Northern Ireland, Wales, Ireland, Norway, and Romania all had to allow him to enter.

After a few quick greetings, the nations in the mansion went into the living room. Only a few were left; Australia, New Zealand, Sealand, Canada, Denmark, Sweden (Who looked deeply saddened by the lack of Finland), Italy, Japan, Russia, Romano, Spain, Greece, and Prussia.

Once they were all comfortable Scotland looked at the others expectantly. "So, what happened the two years I have been gone?"

Germany sighed. "We only know a little of what exactly happened from your brothers, but they told me you never gave them the full story. The short version is that all of a sudden England went crazy. He took over the world, killing and torturing thousands of people, torching cities when he gets bored. The only reason there are so many of us left is the magic barrier that Norway, Romania, and your brothers set up. Only those who still have at least some of their country intact can leave without vanishing." He finished.

Scotland leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "This is all my fault. I was meant to protect him, stop this from ever happening and I failed."

"It's not your fault." France said. "It's all of ours. The day that it happened was the day he lost control and hurt America, it was the day we threatened to lock him up again. If it wasn't for us it could have probably been prevented. This was everyone's doing."

"Thanks France." Scotland smiled weakly.

"So now that you're here, can you tell us exactly what happened with Artie?" America asked.

Scotland sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Secret of Britannia**

 **Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Wow, it has been a long while, sorry for the delay life is hectic right now, but guess what!? There is only one more chapter left and then this story is done! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

"From the moment Arthur was born, Mum knew something bad was going to happen-"

"Wait." America interrupted. "What do you mean Mom? Countries don't have parents."

"Actually, most if not all do. The only exception would be man made ones." He looked at Sealand sadly.

"Why did Mum tell us that nations don't have parents then?" Australia asked.

"Because he doesn't know." Scotland replied annoyed.

"Why?" Sealand asked.

"If I could finish the story you would know." Everyone nodded. Scotland took a deep breath and continued. "Arthur isn't like any other nation, his magic is much more powerful than any nation. The Fera king saw this," He paused at their looks of confusion, "imagine evil Fairies, with black magic. They specialize in illusionary magic, but with Arthur's magic under their control, there was really no limit to what they could do." The countries nodded. "Anyway, the Fera king realized if he could control Art then he would be able to take over the world. To force everyone to bend to his will, even countries themselves."

"He was that strong?" Italy asked.

"Well not on his own, but mixed with the Fera Kings magic there was really no limit to what he could do." Scotland sighed at yet another interruption. "When Arthur was physically three, the Fera king managed to posses him. He tried to hide until Arthur grew up, but Mum quickly noticed. She used her magic to erase England's memories and seal the Fera king and a majority of England's magic away. Their combined power, even though neither of them were at full potential yet, was so strong that Mum couldn't control it and she too got sealed with him, she's been using her magic to keep him sealed ever since. The more Arthur remembers the more control the Fera has on him."

"For a few weeks before the last world meeting Arthur was acting weird. A few of you might remember calling me to talk to me about his condition. When I went to check on him, I found out the Fera king was manipulating him through his dreams and he had trouble sleeping. I tried my hardest to stop him from remembering, but Mum's magic was quickly losing strength. One night, about two weeks before the meeting, he suddenly heard singing. I couldn't hear it but I knew what it meant, so when he went to find out what it was, I followed him. He found Mum's grave where she and the Fera were sealed, he almost used his magic to release the seal then but luckily I was able to stop him in time."

"After that we really didn't have any other incidents, well until the last world meeting. You see not only does the amount he remember affect the control the Fera has on him but also his emotions. If he gets really depressed or upset, his guard would be down and it would become extremely easy to control him. He was already mad at me, and when him and America started fighting, the seal on his magic weakened and he lost control. The seal being weakened combined with his guilt was enough for the Fera king to influence him."

"After I left, I tried to stop him but I was too late. The Fera's used their illusionary magic to keep me at bay and by the time the Fae were able to help, Arthur had pretty much finished the spell. Before I was knocked out I saw Mum, she told me that we still had hope before she protected me." He finished.

"Do you know how to defeat Arthur?" Germany asked.

Scotland sighed. "Sadly no, but I can ask."

"Ask who?" Questioned Japan.

"Ask the Fae. Hopefully their queen is still alive. All I have to do is use my magic to call her."

"Then what are you waiting for dude!" America said.

Scotland nodded. "I'm going into the basement. I will need to concentrate so no one disturb me." They all nodded and he went down to the basement, preparing his spell. Once he was ready he began to recite, finishing just as his vision went white.

"Hello Alba." A soft voice spoke, the queen of the Fae was beautiful. She had fair skin, long golden hair that flowed as if always in the water, sea blue eyes, and a youthful face, even though she was the oldest of the fae, far older than even Scotland himself. She usually was only a few inches larger than the other fae but since he summoned her she was almost larger than Scotland himself, making it easier to talk to her.

"Hello Muirne." Scotland greeted.

"So you have returned to this world. I have been unable to see the damage the Fera has caused yet. Please tell me Scotland, is there anything left?" She asked, worried.

Scotland smiled. "There is hope yet. We still have a lot of land left untouched on this world."

Muirne sighed in relief. "That is the best news I have heard in two years, but that isn't what you called me for is it. Please, what did you need."

"I need to know how to stop the Fera and save the Earth."

Muirne nodded, smiling. "I was waiting until one of you would contact me. I do indeed know how to stop the Fera king and return the Earth almost to it's previous state, but you won't like it."

"What is it? Please, I have to know." Scotland said worried.

"In order to stop him and fix all of this, you will need to kill the host body and in turn the Fera king."

Scotland took a step back, horror on his face. "So you're saying I have to kill Arthur?"

"I fear it is the only way." Muirne said sadly.

"No! There has to be another way!"

"I know you do not wish to harm Albion, I don't either. However, it truly is the only way to save everyone."

"I can't accept that!" Scotland yelled, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

Muirne sighed sadly. "Just, take this." She handed him a jewel encrusted dagger. "This is the weapon you will need to use. It has a special spell on it that will kill the Fera king."

"At the cost of my brothers life!"

"Just think about it Alba, please."

Scotland looked at the ground, clutching the dagger tightly. "And if I do it, everyone will be saved?"

"Once the Fera king is gone, us fae can begin to use our magic to fix all the damage. The world will go back to it's previous condition, as if this never happened."

"Except for Arthur."

Muirne smiled. "All magic comes with a price. This just happens to be a pretty big one."

Scotland nodded. "Okay. I'll think about it." With that, the spell ended.

Scotland looked around the basement for a few second slightly disoriented, before collapsing on the ground and sobbing, the dagger held tightly to his chest. "Mum. What do I do?" Even when saying this he already knew what had to be done. In order to return the world to its original state, he would have to kill his baby brother. He just has to find a way to explain this to the other nations.

"There is no way I am letting you kill him!" Prussia yelled, causing most of the nations to look at him in shock. They didn't expect Prussia to be the first to speak up and especially not with so much anger in his voice.

"I don't want to either Gilbert, but it has to be done!" Scotland exclaimed. "It's the only way to fix everything."

"Oh, and that is the conclusion you got from a fairy!?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is! She is far older than you and helped raise Arthur, so I would think twice before questioning her!"

"You never cared!" Prussia shrieked, tears streaming down his face. "You've never cared for him! You don't care for anyone but yourself!"

"I never cared!?" Scotland screamed, his face red and eyes glowing in anger. "You don't know how much I sacrificed for his safety! Everything I did, I did for him! You think I wanted this!? He's my little brother!"

"He's my twin!" Prussia collapsed onto his knees, head in his hands. The nations were shocked, they had no clue that Prussia and England were twins. Though thinking about it, they did look alike and despite Prussia's obnoxious attitude, England was always happy to have him around, a rare thing for the Brit. "He's my twin and I failed him. He's going to die and there is nothing I can do about it."

Scotland sighed, sitting down next to Prussia and pulling him into a hug. "I know Gil. I feel the same, but trust me if there was any other way I would choose it in a heartbeat."

"But what if he is still in there? What if he can see and feel everything? He's been forced to watch as he destroys not only his own land but others as well, watch as some of them die. He's being tortured in his own mind and the only thing we can do is kill him."

Scotland winced. "If Albion was really conscious, he would want us to do this. He would want us to stop him from hurting anyone else, no matter the cost. You know that."

Prussia sighed and nodded. "I know. I just wish there was something we can do. Anything."

"I know Gil. I wish that too."

 **A/N: I know this is short, but it was a lot of information and I didn't want to add more to it. The next chapter will be longer!**

 **Some of you might recognize the headcannon that I found, (and loved), if you didn't here it is: Prussia and England are twins. It's never brought up so they don't mention it. -Zebraanimator's friend (She's on deviantart so go check her out!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Secret of Britannia**

 **A/N: Here we are, at the last chapter! I hope you guys liked the story. Thank you to everyone who read both this version and the original. I never expected to have people telling me that they read my old story back when I first posted it and for that I thank you all. You have been a great support, and I hope you will continue to support me in the future with my other Hetalia stories and possibly the news at the bottom of this chapter! Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! Hope you enjoy!**

They spent the next day preparing for the oncoming battle. Everyone worked to gather supplies and formulate a plan.

America, Germany, Russia, and Canada will attack England head on and keep him distracted, while Scotland snuck in and finished him. New Zealand and Australia will act as backup, and Romania, Norway, and Wales will keep them all safe with as many protective and masking spells as possible.

Once everyone was ready, they moved out. Norway's tracking spell revealed that England was in China. They quickly nation hopped there, finding nothing but destruction. The buildings were demolished and on fire. Anyone who could have been there before was long gone, whether they escaped or died in the wreckage could not be determined. Nevertheless, it was a saddening sight.

The group walked down the streets, Norway guiding them through the wreckage towards where England was meant to be. Scotland and Wales split from the group about a mile away from their destination, deciding to make their way around so they wouldn't be caught with the rest of the group. Wales was going to be the one to use the masking spells on Scotland so the other two magic users could focus on the protective spells for those fighting England head on.

The two countries where only half a mile out, when they heard the sounds of a battle. "We better hurry." Wales said. "It seems like those idiots couldn't wait for us to join the fun."

Scotland strained a smile and sped up, an explosion not far off made them stumble. "You don't think he knows we're here do you?" Scotland asked Wales worriedly.

Wales shook his head. "I've been fighting him for years. If he knew we were here we would already be dead."

The fighting was quickly calming down, making Scotland and Wales run to their destination. If they made it even a second too late, the battle would be lost.

They finally, after what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, made it to their destination. They were stationed behind a building, where they could see England but unless he turned his back to the fighting completely and looked through the shields, he wouldn't be able to see them.

"Okay." Wales said. "The spell is done, but remember, no one will be able to see you. Not even the other countries so be careful of stray bullets."

Scotland nodded and snuck out from behind the building, making his way slowly to England. Canada and Germany were already out cold, many wounds covering their bodies. America and Russia were almost as bad as the other two, the only thing keeping them up was their anger and determination. America looked so much like a demon, his face contorted in anger and attacking quickly. Even Russia seemed impressed, but who could blame the American, he lost so much. His older brother was taken over by, from what he can understand, a demon and his twin was completely out cold, probably dead.

Scotland shook off his awe and advanced at a faster pace. He was standing just behind England when the unthinkable happened. The Demonic country turned around and grabbed him by the throat.

"You didn't think I would fall for that old trick did you?" It chuckled darkly. "A masking spell? Ha, you really do underestimate me."

Scotland pulled out his knife, only for it to be slapped out of his hand and clatter across the street beside his demonic brother. "For so long, I have been waiting for this and you think you can just end it in a matter of minutes. Please. Between Albion's power and mine, I am all powerful. Nothing can stop me, not even your little magic dagger."

"I will rid this world of you pesky countries, and finally take my rightful place as this world's ruler." He laughed maniacally. "And now that you have fallen in my trap and no longer have your idiotic mother's help, I can finally end you." The Fera England held out his hand, a black and green glow emitting from it. "Say goodbye."

Suddenly, he let out a gasp and dropped the red haired country. Scotland grunted and coughed as he hit the ground. He quickly looked up to see what happened, only to find America standing behind England. The tip of the magical dagger poking out of the evil countries chest. He gasped and spit up black blood. "Goodbye." America said angrily, pulling the knife out.

England stumbled and collapsed to the ground, holding his chest. "How?"

"Like you said to Allistair. You really do underestimate me." America replied.

The Fera King chuckled. "I guess it's wasn't my time yet." He said before they heard a screech and black smoke completely engulfed the host country.

Before the smoke disappeared, a white glow came from the dagger sucking the smoke into it. "And now it will never be." A voice Scotland recognized as Muirne said. "This world is finally safe. It will soon be returned to its proper state." She said before the entire dagger vanished.

Russia walked up to them. "The others are okay. Just a few small injuries and maybe a concussion. Nothing to worry about da?"

A cough caught their attention and they turned to see England, the real England, lying on the ground. The remaining countries ran over to England, Scotland picking his head up and laying it on his lap.

England smiled up at them. "Thank you all for defeating him. It was just awful being trapped in there, not being able to do anything. I'm truly sorry about everything that happened."

Romania shook his head. "None of us blame you Anglia."

England chuckled. "Thank you for that." He then turned to America. "And thank you America. You were really brave, I'm sorry for underestimating you all these years."

America looked shocked. "That's not what I meant when I said that. I was referring to that demon, not you."

England shook his head. "But I still did the same. You have much more potential than I was ever willing to admit. I'm proud of you." He coughed again, more blood coming up as his breaths turned fast and shallow.

"Bunny?" Scotland called. "Stay with us okay?"

England blinked dazedly up at him. "I have told you a thousand times." He said with effort. "I'm not a bunny."

Scotland laughed, even as tears ran down his face. His leaned forward and put his forehead against England's. "I'm so sorry. I failed you."

England moved to grab his brothers hand that was on his cheek. "But you didn't fail me Alba. You helped save me. If it wasn't for you I would still be trapped in my own mind. I'd rather be dead than go through that again. Really." He turned to Wales. "You are the best brothers I could ever ask for. Thank you for sticking by me, thank you all." They all nodded, even Russia and Norway were crying at this point.

America gasped when England began to glow a faint gold. England's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Scotland's sleeve. "Please do one last thing for me."

Scotland nodded. "Anything."

"Please tell Prussia that he shouldn't feel guilt about all that's happened. I know he is beating himself up over it and it's not his fault. Tell him that I love him and I want him to be happy, and tell Sealand that I'm giving my land to him. I think he will make a great country one day and I wouldn't wish for anyone else."

Scotland nodded. "I will. Goodbye Albion."

"Goodbye Alba." England smiled one last time as his body vanished in a flash of gold.

Years later and the Earth was thriving, no one but the countries remembered the almost armageddon. The few countries who died when the Fera King took over were brought back and all the lives and land lost returned to normal as if it never happened.

Sealand was crushed when they returned with the news of England, but with the help of his brother, his land was prospering. He still spent his time in his brother's old mansion, looking at the toys England made him and reminiscing on the happy memories.

Prussia was an entirely different story, without a country and now without his twin he locked himself away in his room in Germany's basement. He hardly ate and didn't speak to anyone, even his smiles became non-existent. Even though Scotland said that England told him not to, he not only blamed himself but everyone who took part in killing him. Germany has tried his hardest but can never seem to make Prussia feel any better.

America was sad and drowned himself in work to avoid thinking of the older brother he lost. Canada tried to help but even he kept himself distracted with other things.

Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland kept to themselves and refused to talk to anyone who wasn't Sealand, Romania, Prussia, or Norway. They visited Prussia often but he would never even look at them, still they would spend hours sitting with him to make sure he didn't feel alone in his suffering. They worked hard with Finland and Sweden in teaching Sealand about caring for an actual country.

Romania and Norway spent hours on end searching for a way to bring England back. They didn't care if he was no longer had a country, they could find a way to make him stay even without one, like Prussia if they had to. The Kirkland brothers tried to convince them that it was futile and they should just move on, but they would only reply by yelling that they would never turn their back on a friend.

Scotland was sitting with Prussia late one night. He sighed sadly. "He had no clue what a huge impact he made on the world. He always thought that no one cared for him and now look at us. The world has been broken by his disappearance, I don't think we'll ever be the same again." Prussia didn't even look at him. "Norway and Romania think that they are onto something. They said they have to work out a few things but they might be able to bring him back."

He sighed. "I don't think we should though. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and want him back, but I fear we might be messing with something we don't understand here. No one has tried to resurrect a country before and I don't want anything to happen. He's happy where he is, with Mum and Germania. I don't want to drag him back to this awful world. It seems selfish to me."

Scotland sighed when Prussia didn't so much as glance in his direction. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

 **A/N: I shall now apologize for the sad ending and cheesy death scene, I couldn't help myself...**

 **Now for the exciting surprise, I have an idea for a sequel it was kind of hinted at in the ending with Scotland and Prussia. Basically, I was thinking that Norway and Romania successfully manage to resurrect England, but things quickly go south. Tell me if I should! It will probably be a little bit because I have so much to do anymore with my original novel, other fanfictions, school, drama, and piano but I hope to do it eventually if you guys want it! Well, see you guys and thank you again for staying with me through this story!**


End file.
